katrielle layton and the curious HOUSE
by barrylawn
Summary: a new house has appeared out of nowhere so kat must figure out where it came from will she succeed or die


katirelle layton and the curious HOUSE

by barrylawn

One day sherl ock holmes was out on a walk by himself only to get attacked by bow bells so he ran away with the usual escape route but something unexpected happened he ran into a WALL

in fact it wasnt just a wall it was a HOUSE!

later that day

sherl had escapped from the grasp of cow bells and made it back to the agency in time to see edgar sucking katrielles dick

"wtf pin stripes get away from that"

"sry" said ernest "but there arent any clients"

"I AM CLIENT" shouted sherl "we have MYSTERY to solve!"

"ok" said atrille

the two of them when to the curious house that appeared out of nowhere that sherl hurt his nose because of that

"this is the murder weapon it is the reason my nose is bleeding out" said sherl "arrest it"

"but how" said kat

just then the door opened

"u kids get out of the view of my window bratty kids!" shouted the guy

"eeeeeeeeeeek" ernest ran away

"hm" said kat as the door closed

the hint that was added was his obsession with the view from the window

however there werent many other clues so she went into the house through the back door she looked around the kitchen and found a gun

this man was to be considered armed and dangerous but not any more now that kat took it tee hee

kat went to leave and as she left she saw dirt piles around the edge of the house

kat earnest and hersherl went to scotland yard where the scotland police were busy patrolling the internet keeping the world safe from mean words

they went past the brave policework to see inspecter hastings who was in deep shit with the chief of police for his cowardly act of arresting a murderer

"kat i mite be fired soon carry out my legacy plsss" cried haste

"what happened"

"well i was investigating tis incident at the airport where like ten airplanes wer broken but then someone died and i arrested the killer but that makes policeman angry!"

"now iz not the time for crying an weeping inspectre hasty now examine this gun for figerprints

"ok"

hastings went to dust the gun

"they match YOU"

"what!" shouted kat before everyone on the police surrounded her

she curled up in a ball in fear, ernets knew he had to save her but how... he did a thought route on everything that happened that day

"WAIT A MINUTE i know what to do!" said ernest and he pulled out his phone and made an offensive joke on teh internet on his twitter alt account and all the policemen ran to the computers to find the identity of this mad lad who hurt peoples feelings

cause of that there was noone around to arrest kat except hatings but their friends so she didnt get arrested

"tats a relief i wasnt entirely sure" said ernest ad he got very very close to katrielle to-

"wow ernest that was unusually smart" said kat and then turne to hastings

"inspecter there is someting i would like to address"

"really what" said hasting

"THE CURIOUS HOUSE!"

they ran back to the mysterius house because it was time to solve this puzzling mystery

"the villain behind the curius house is U" she pointed at the house owner

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT" shouted urn

"how" said sherl

"bcause i heard on the tv that illegal immigrants have become major problem lately so they have very tight control to ensure none of them can get houses!"

"uhhhhh what does that matter" said hastings

"its simple" said kat and she pointed her accusation toward the man named eoin dehouse "dehouse u are the culprit u wanted to come to london but u werent allowed so u hired a bunch of airplanes and those planes had rope attached to them that allowed them to CARRY YOUR HOUSE! thats right u avoided this immigaration thing by bringing ur house from whatever country u came from to here! thats why all those airplanes are broken because ur house is heavy also u mean to harm anyone who comes to arrest u because u have a gun!"

"noooo" cried eoin "im sorry"

"awww dont worry we forgive u!" smiled kat and rainbows flew out of her mouth and eyes and flowers bloomed everywhere "because u see ur fingerprints were not on teh gun meaning u havnt actually used the gun yet so ur a nice guy deep down"

"awww shes right" smiled hastings "ok eoin u get a small fine pay it to emilianna at the yard or whatever"

"ur ur ur all VERRY KIND!" sob eoin in tears of gratify

"ahem" said sherl "lets not forget that it is because of this balloon that my nose is hurt-"

kat hurt his tail too to make him stfucku

The end


End file.
